Charakter-Verbindungen
Dieser Artikel geht von einem allgemeinen Verständnis der Auffassung des Kleine-Welt-Phänomens (engl. Six Degrees of Separation ~ Sechs Stufen der Trennung) aus. Im Allgemeinen ist es wichtig zu wissen, dass langsam aber sicher herauskommt, dass einige, wenn nicht alle Charaktere eine oder zwei Stufen der Trennung zwischen sich haben. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dies bei Passagieren eines Flugzeuges vorkommt, ist ziemlich astronomisch. Es ist es also wert in der Serie ein Auge darauf zu werfen, da die geringe Trennung zwischen den Charakteren ein großer Teil des Puzzles/Mysteriums der Serie ist. *''Bitte füge weitere Verbindungen hinzu, wenn du sie entdeckst und gehe näher auf die Ereignisse ein, die bereits aufgelistet sind.'' Bedeutende Verbindungen Staffel 1 * Sawyer geht in einem australischen Polizeirevier an Boone vorbei. ( ) * Sawyer trifft Jacks Vater Christian Shephard in einer Bar in Australien. ( ) * Die Tochter des Mannes, den Jin umbringen soll, schaut eine Nachrichtensendung, in der es um Hurleys Lottogewinn geht. ( ) *Mary Jo geht mit Sawyer auf sein Hotelzimmer. Später sieht man sie als Lottofee, die Hurleys Gewinnzahlen zieht. ( und ) *Hurleys Finanzberater (Ken Halperin) erwähnt, dass er jetzt eine Verpackungsfirma besitzt, vermutlich die, in der Locke arbeitet (siehe unten für mehr über Randy). ( ) und ( ) *Der Priester, der Charlies Beichte abnimmt, verkauft seinen Scooter am Flughafen Hurley kurz bevor Flug 815 startet. Siehe Hauptartikel: Old Scooter Man ( ), ( ) Staffel 2 *Jack trifft Desmond in einem Stadion, als er die Treppen rauf und runter läuft. ( ) *Hurleys Vorgesetzter Randy bei Mr. Cluck's ist auch Lockes Vorgesetzter in der Verpackungsfabrik. ( ) und ( ) *Hurley kommentiert in einem Musikladen eine CD von Drive Shaft. ( ) *Sarah Shephard rammt bei ihrem Autounfall Adam Rutherford, Shannons Vater und Boones Stiefvater. Jack entscheidet sich, Sarah zu retten, was den Tod von Adam Rutherford zur Folge hat. ( ), ( ) *Sayid ist im Fernsehen zu sehen, als Kate in Sam Austens Büro ist. ( ) *Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Beechcraft, die Locke und Boone finden, das nigerianische Drogenflugzeug ist. Eko findet auf der Insel die Leichen seines toten Bruders Yemi und seines Kumpels, einem Drogenschmuggler, in dem Flugzeug und verbrennt es. ( ), ( ) *Sawyer trifft Gordy in einem Diner, in dem Kates Mutter Diane als Kellnerin arbeitet. ( ), ( ) *Sayid trifft Kates Stiefvater, den Army Offizier Sam Austen, der ein Bild der jungen Kate mit sich führt. ( ), ( ) *Mr. Cluck's Hühnchenbude und Widmore Labs sind die Sponsoren von Henry Gales Ballon, der Aufkleber von beiden auf dem Korb hat. ( ), ( ), ( ) *Locke inspiziert ein Haus, das Sayids große Liebe Nadia kaufen möchte. ( ), ( ) *Hurley, Lockes Mutter (Emily Annabeth Locke) und Libby waren alle in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa. ( ), ( ), ( ) *Ana Lucia reist gemeinsam mit Jacks Vater Christian Shephard nach Australien. ( ) *Christian Shephard erwischt Sawyer mit der Autotür als er sie vor der Bar, in der die Beiden später zusammen trinken, öffnet. (Ana Lucia hat Sawyers Gesicht entweder nicht gesehen oder erinnert sich nicht an den Zwischenfall, da sie es ihm gegenüber nicht anspricht.) ( ) *Richard Malkin ist das Medium, das Claire mehrere Male besucht und derjenige, der sie zwingt, Flug 815 zu nehmen. Später besucht Eko Malkins Tochter Charlotte und erfährt von Malkin, dass die Auferstehung seiner Tochter ein Betrug ist, genauso wie seine übersinnlichen Kräfte. ( ), ( ) *Desmond trifft Libby in einem Café. Sie gibt ihm ein Rennboot. ( ) *Kelvin Inman begegnet Sayid im Golfkrieg und bringt Desmond die Bedienung der Schwan-Station bei. ( ), ( ) Staffel 3 *Die Krankenschwester, die Locke pflegt, spricht mit Jack über einen Koma-Patienten. ( ), ( ) *Charlie und Sayid entdecken eine Schallplatte von Geronimo Jackson, von dem noch keiner gehört hat. Locke sieht Eddie Colburn später ein T-Shirt mit dem gleichen Album-Cover tragen. Er sagt, dass es seinem Vater gehört. ( ), ( ) *Sawyer erwähnt seinen Beteiligung an dem vermutlich gescheiterten Tampa Job gegenüber Hibbs: „Ich schätze, damit sind wir quitt für den Tampa Job.“. Kates ehemaliger Ehemann ist an der Vollendung von Polizei IRs von einem Flüchtigen mit Verbindungen zu dem Tampa Job, vermutlich Sawyer, beteiligt. ( ), ( ) * Juliets Schwester verwendet einen Schwangerschaftstest derselben Marke wie Kate und Sun. ( ) *Desmond erkennt Charlie, der als Straßenmusikant auftriit, wieder. ( ) *In Charles Widmores Büro hängt ein Gemälde von Claires Exfreund Thomas. ( ) *Claire und Jack haben denselben Vater. ( ) *Locke und sein Vater landen auf derselben Insel. ( ) *Locke sieht die Fernsehserie, in der Nikki einen Gastauftritt hat. ( ), ( ) *Kate trifft Cassidy, Sawyers Exfreundin. ( ) Offensichtliche Verbindungen :*Boone und Shannon sind Stiefbruder und -schwester. :*Jin und Sun sind verheiratet. :*Rose und Bernard sind verheiratet. :*Michael ist Walts Vater. :*Claire ist Aarons Mutter. :*Jack und Claire sind Halbgeschwister. :*Nikki und Paulo sind ein Paar. Verbindungen von Hotel, Flughafen und Flugzeug (Interessant für die Handlung, aber nicht unüblich für Personen, die den gleichen Flug nehmen; deshalb sollte keine von diesen als eine der 6 Stufen zählen) Staffel 1 *Jack sitzt im Flugzeug neben Rose. ( ) *Charlie rennt im Flugzeug an Jack, Rose, Boone und Shannon vorbei. ( ) *Jin steht hinter Jack in der Warteschlange. ( ) *Jack trifft Ana-Lucia in der Flughafen Lounge, bevor sie an Bord des Flugzeugs gehen. ( ) *Am Flughafen bittet Sayid Shannon kurz auf sein Gepäck aufzupassen. ( ) *Der Streit, den Michael und Walt in der Nacht vor dem Flug im Hotel haben, weckt Steve auf. ( ) *Charlie befindet sich in dem überfüllten Aufzug im australischen Hotel, als Hurley zu spät zu seinem Flug kommt. ( ) *Als Michael am Flughafen mit seiner Mutter telefoniert, kommt Locke vorbei. ( ) *Als Jin am Flughafen zur Toilette geht, läuft er an Sayid vorbei. ( ) *Hurley versucht bei der Gepäckkontrolle sich vor Arzt zu drängeln. ( ) *Im Flugzeug hilft Arzt Claire dabei, ihr Gepäck zu verstauen. ( ) *Hurley zeigt Walt einen gereckten Daumen als er im Flugzeug an ihm vorbeiläuft.( ) *Claire trifft den Piloten in der Flughafen Lounge. gesendete Szene aus ( ) Staffel 2 *Rose lässt am Flughafen aus Versehen ihre Medikamente fallen und Locke, der noch im Rollstuhl sitzt, hebt sie für sie auf. (Das ist bedeutend, weil Rose die einzige andere Verschollene ist, die weiß, dass Locke gelähmt war.) ( ) *Ana-Lucia steht hinter Jack und Jin in der Warteschlange, als Jack mit einer Angestellten der Fluglinie über den Sarg seines Vaters verhandelt. ( ) *Libby unterbricht am Flughafen eine Unterhaltung zwischen Eko und Charlotte Malkin. ( ) Staffel 3 *Boone und Shannon treffen Nikki und Paulo am Flughafen und streiten sich. Nikki und Paulo halten sie für ein Paar. Siehe auch :*Lost Connections – ein Easter Egg auf Lost: Die komplette zweite Staffel (DVD) mit einem ziemlich verständlichen bildlichen Zusammenfassung von aktuellen Verbindungen, die die Schreibenden beabsichtigt haben. :*Wiederkehrende Sätze :*Zufall Externe Links * Verbindungen der Personen - Seite von ABC * .xls file to upload Map of LOST Characters Connections * .pdf file of Lost Connections Flow Chart at larger size * Category:Listen Category:Handlung Category:Wiederkehrende Themen